


Impressive

by Animerockchic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic/pseuds/Animerockchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock lives for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

Sherlock lived for it.

Not the crimes, not the deductions, not the smug satisfaction of leaving the gaping police in his wake. (Although he quite enjoyed those.)

It was impressing John.

Even from the off, in that cab to Lauriston Gardens, Sherlock wanted to hear more. He’d been praised before, but it sounded ...right coming from John. Right and natural, not put on for social niceties.

That was ...amazing. Quite extraordinary.”

Sherlock Homes was hooked. More additive than cocaine, more soothing than music, more thrilling than a clever murder. This wounded army doctor, completely ordinary at first glance, was anything but. 

He killed a cabbie to save a man he’d known for two days, then giggled at a crime scene. He dated and worked yet would leave either at the drop of a hat to chase thieves and murderers across London.

The Work had put John in danger more times than Sherlock cared to admit but still John stayed. His loyal blogger, doctor, flatmate, friend. Anyone one else would have fled months ago but John stayed. And that impressed Sherlock. So he returned the favour.

Even when The Woman implored him to “impress a girl”, there was only one person in that flat whom Sherlock wished to impress. To see him smile and say those words he longed for:

"Fantastic! Brilliant!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Sherlock fanfic and my first fic ever posted on this site. So, I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
